


He would smile, that'd be enough

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hit by a car, Hospital, Save Alex 2K16, Tags Are Hard, kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast. One moment he was happily talking to John and the next moment there were police car around, an ambulance showed up and he was standing near John's unconscious body with paramedics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He would smile, that'd be enough

Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens hadn't been in a relationship very long, they quickly established that they would do anything for eachother. Today was one of those days. John always made sure Alex was out of harm's way. They were walking to the coffee shop around the block from their apartment when they heard sirens maybe a few blocks away, they didn't think twice about them, in New York sirens were common and they heard them almost everyday. They were casually waiting for the crosswalk and the sirens were getting closer, still no second thought as they were deep in conversation about whether they should see Suicide Squad or Ghost Busters. The crosswalk sign turned green and they walked across. John finally noticed that the sirens were getting eerily louder. 

Then John saw it. Dozens of flashing red and blue lights and a blue lamborghini veneno came racing around the corner. John's eyes went wide as Alex and Himself were seemingly frozen in the middle of the road with the cars rapidly approaching. They couldn’t move, it felt like John's feet were cemented to the road, it was a deer in the headlights moment, having cars speeding directly towards you gives you little time to react. He snapped out of it just as the cars were yards in front of him. He heard the screeching of breaks from the cop cars but the high speed car built for racing and show was not letting up. Then it happened. Alex's eyes went wide as he realized that the car was headed straight for him. Alex felt like a statue as he stared at the incoming car. The car was just feet away from Alex.

"Alex!" John yelled as he lept from his spot on the road and pushed Alex out of the Lamborghini's way as it was inches from him. He shoved him onto the sidewalk as the Lamborghini hit him in the ribs, he heard a crack and the breath was knocked from his lungs. He remembered seeing Alex's horrified face as he made contact with the car's hood and he was sent flying. He saw his life flash before him. He saw himself as a child, as a teenager falling in love with Alex, himself coming out to his family, how his father disowned him and sent him away with nothing but a suitcase and the money from his savings account. How his little brothers and sisters begged his father to let him stay, how he told Alex he loved him for the first time, which resulted in their first kiss, uptil now. He remembered hearing the dull thud of his body hitting the car and that's all he remembered before everything went black.

It all happened so fast. One moment he was happily talking to John and the next moment there were police car around, an ambulance showed up and he was standing near John's unconscious body with paramedics and he wasn't feeling anything but shock. He couldn't process the events of the last few minutes. It wasn't until he was touched by a paramedic asking if he knew him and if he wanted to ride in the ambulance with him. He gave a noise of approval and followed the paramedic to the ambulance. He then felt a rush of realization and started to sob and he held John limp hand. He called Lafayette, Hercules and Eliza and told them the whole story. Alex was panicking at John's unsteady heartbeat.

He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Alex had never felt more guilty in his life, John had sacrificed himself for him. The only thing Alex could think was "If I had just moved, we'd be standing in the café right now, he would smile, that would be enough." They pulled up to the hospital and Hercules, Lafayette, and the Schuyler's were already there. He must have looked like a mess for Angelica, Peggy and Eliza to come running to his side the way they did.

"Alex! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Eliza said to him, as they embraced him in a hug. Alex didn't know what to say, he sobbed into Angelica's shoulder until he was passed to Hercules and Lafayette, Laf was a crying mess and Herc was holding back tears to be strong for them.

John was immediately taken by multiple doctors, frantically trying to check his heartbeat and look at the report. The group followed until a nurse tenderly told them to stay in the waiting room. "I'll be back in here in a bit to give you the news, for now the stay put and hope for the best." She said, giving a gentle smile and walking into a room that Alex assumed she was setting up for John. He didn't want to think about what was happening behind the closed door of the surgical unit.

He looked at the terrarium that contained three turtles. He thought about how turtles always made John happy. He remembered going to the Zoo with John on their third date and how amazed he was at the giant tortoises that he climbed into their habitat and jumped on one's back and how he climbed over with him and got on the other one, about how they got thrown out and banned but came back anyways. How John smiled when he climbed over with him. That memory hurt now.

He hadn't stopped crying since he came out of shock, silent tears like rivers flowed down his cheeks. "He's going to be fine." Herc reassured him. "D'you think so?" He asked through sniffles. "Oui." Replied Laf.

It had been hours since John had first entered the hospital on the stretcher. Not much had been said, they could feel the suspense, fear and sadness around the group as they eagerly awaited the information from the nurse. John was to young to die, he was only twenty. Hundreds of thoughts grazed his mind but still they did as they had been instructed, they waited and they hoped.

it was eleven o'clock, almost exactly twelve hour after they had left the apartment for coffee. Alex had stopped crying but continued to worry.

"The family of John Laurens?" A different nurse came into the room. The group stood. They came in closer to her. "John is suffering from several broken ribs, broken left arm, intertrochanteric fracture and multiple deep scars." Alex looked devastated. "He is expected to heal nicely, but we will have to keep him for a couple of weeks." He physical relaxed when she said that part. "You are allowed to see him now but be careful, he just got out of surgery." She led them to a room with a hospital bed, a table with flowers on it and a lamp in the corner. There was already someone beside him.

"Maria?" Asked Peggy. It was indeed Maria, she was in nurses scrubs and uniform. "Pegs, don't sound so shocked, you knew I worked here." She laughed. "I knew you were a nurse, not that you worked here." She said back. "You're clear to get close, not like your presence is going to break him" She joked. They were standing in the doorway.

Alex rushed to his side. "John!" He sobbed. John heard him and his eyes fluttered open. John smiled up at him. Oh, how he missed that smile, it had only been twelve hours but he couldn’t live without it. Alex hugged him and could have forever. "John, I thought I had lost you!" He said through tears. "No, you'll never lose me. I'll always be right there beside you."


End file.
